


this is kind of like fighting, i guess

by orphan_account



Series: RWBY [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Flirting, Gay Character, Hook Up, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Night Stand, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Qrow, a bit of an emotional ending, bi character, bottom tyrian, enjoy!!, hate sex??? but then it suddenly ISNT, initially hate sex, light fluff, so its not really hate sex, then its all like "damn we could have been something"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Well, this was certainly very different to fighting each other.Otherwise known as "Well, I didn't beat you in combat, but I know something else I can beat you at". Competitive flirting is where it's at.





	this is kind of like fighting, i guess

**Author's Note:**

> In this kind of AU, Tyrian doesn't immediately go to see Salem after his defeat because of the fact that his tail got all cut up, and instead predicts that Qrow will be going to every bar in mistral, and is conveniently waiting for him there
> 
> (i assume that tyrian's age is about 27 or so and qrow's 39 so that's what i'm going by okie dokie)

All the bars at Mistral were absolute shit, even by Qrow's standards. It may have been the poison, having soured up his mood and probably not mixing well with the alcohol. He had been assured by the nurses that the poison was almost entirely out of his system, and he would be recovering very well.

He had also been told that it was probably a better idea to not drink anything for a little while. Yeah, sure pal. Qrow went to a bar the second he was let out of that place. Ruby didn't seem to approve, but she obviously didn't say anything, seeing as she knew her words would have no affect anyway. 

It was around midnight when Qrow stumbled into another bar, already somewhat drunk but aware, on his one-man bar crawl. This one was relatively large, two levels and a bunch of booths, all going by a wooden theme that made it seem almost old-timey. He pulled himself to the bar, where behind the counter there was a man with a long white beard, yet muscular and strong looking. He was polishing a glass with a towel, the bench before him already sparkling clean, as he had just cleaned it. It seemed not many people were out, and Qrow came to realise it was probably mid-week, as he had lost track of time while he was out, and people would be home sleeping, getting ready for their next day of work. He smirked and let out a slight laugh at the thought of a normal job, that required one to sleep early and keep to a tight schedule. There were about three others there, all looking mopey like him. He wiped the thought away and advanced to the bar. 

"Hey there. Lookin' for a room?" The bartender greeted him with a casual smile, still polishing away at glasses. 

"Not for me, thanks. Just grab me a beer. From the barrel." Qrow wasted no time with pleasantries, as he usually didn't. Bartenders were way too talkative when the bar was empty. 

"For sure! Call over Madelaine over there if you want another!" The bartender remarked when he saw that Qrow wasn't going to sit at the bar. Qrow noticed his nametag read 'Grun'. What a charming name. 

Nevertheless, he nodded at the man and grabbed his drink, looking over to the booths for one to sit in. His eyes scanned over the booths, looking for one that was in the most favourable position for him to be close enough to the toilet when he undoubtedly had to throw up and close enough to the door to get out at a moment's notice. The table that seemed perfect was already occupied, but the occupant made Qrow's head snap right back, and almost sobered him up. His eyes widened at the sight of the man, who seemed to not have realised that he was there, unless he was specifically waiting for him, the chances of which Qrow found scarily high. But sure enough, the man was familiar, and all too much so. 

It was Tyrian. 

Now that Qrow had noticed him, it was hard to realise why he hadn't noticed before. Tyrian was not hiding, but rather in plain sight, with his hair braided, hanging by his side, a new coat draped over his shoulders, brown like the one Qrow had seen him wear when they fought. His clothing beneath was the same as it had been, and when he looked a bit closer he noticed the tell-tale ridges of Tyrian's tail wrapped around his midsection. 

He took a deep breath, and a gulp from his beer, and kept a cool look on his face as he walked up and sat down in the booth, facing Tyrian. Tyrian almost immediately looked up at him and a grin spread across his face, his hands coming to lace up before him on the table. Qrow noticed he was drinking water. All the more reason to believe that Tyrian was only there for him. Who goes to a bar and drinks water? This was a problem. 

"Took your time standing there just looking, didn't you?" Tyrian said in a teasing voice, and Qrow forced a confident smirk to ride its way onto his face. The tone of Tyrian's voice sent a very clear message.

"Just taking a gander." He replied simply. Well, this was strangely close to flirting for a first encounter with a person that brought him within an inch of his own death. "What are you doing here, Tyrian?" His second question had lost the playful tone that he had humoured him with initially. 

"What, am I not allowed to go to a bar, enjoy myself. I've had a rough few days, you know. Someone cut my tail off." Tyrian's hand went onto his scarred chest, feigning offence. The crazy look was back in his eye, the same look that Qrow had spotted when Tyrian's stinger had made contact with him during their fight. 

"Enjoy yourself with a nice, refreshing cup of water?" Qrow asked with a tone that asked him to cut the bullshit.

"I'll have you know that I abstain from drinking-" Tyrian was cut off from his jaunty reply by Qrow slamming his fist onto the table.

"Just fucking tell me what you're doing here, Tyrian." Qrow was getting frustrated, and Tyrian sighed, as if Qrow had cut his fun. 

"I'm not here to kill you or take that thorny flower you care so much about, if that's what you're asking." He said, simply, continuing to talk while leaning back against his seat in the booth. "I can't do much while in constant pain, you know."

Qrow relaxed a little at the response, though he had no reason to trust anything that came out of the other's mouth. The realisation, however, that Tyrian was still missing his stinger and was probably in pain as they spoke had him a bit more relaxed. During their fight they had been equally matched in power, and Tyrian had only gotten the upper hand because of Qrow becoming distracted. If Tyrian was still hurt, Qrow could take him, drunk and still recovering as he was. He had received treatment, unlike Tyrian.

"And my queen expects me back soon. Just thought I would enjoy my days before I have to face her and tell her of the events that transpired. And this was the closest place to go that was even mildly civilised, otherwise known as 'not a village haunted by the souls of the dead' or however you want to think of it." Tyrian finished off his well-rounded reply and took a sip of his water. 

Qrow shot him another disbelieving look and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"So you claim that us being here had absolutely nothing to do with it." He scoffed and took a drink of his own beer "Alright, kid, like I'm supposed to believe that." 

Tyrian laughed, a cackle filled with a manic sound, and put his elbows onto the table. "Well, maybe the fact that you're here had something to do with it. Also, don't call me kid." 

Qrow felt a sense of curiosity into seeing where the situation would lead. And fuck it, company was still company, flirting was okay, it wasn't going to lead anywhere, and it meant nothing. He had nothing that would give anything of importance away on his person, and Tyrian was down a stinger and did not have his weapons fastened to his wrists, which Qrow considered may have been so that he could be seen as more trustworthy in front of him. 

And if Tyrian really was there for him, well, that was worth taking a squiz at, wasn't it? After all, Qrow couldn't deny that he had thought about the man after the fight, chiefly the way they had fought. He had been told before that fighting is almost like dancing at times, but Tyrian really brought that saying to life. The way he had jumped and moved with fluidity and grace around Qrow, in way he almost couldn't keep up with, had been on his mind. He was a damn good fighter, and that was always something that Qrow found endearing. He wouldn't have minded looking at him a little bit longer during their fight either. It was admittedly one of the wildest fights he had partaken in, and he had fought Winter Schnee before. 

"Came to see me specifically then, kid?" Qrow teased further and took another drink from his beer. 

"I, admittedly, was quite charmed that I got to fight the great Qrow Branwen-" Tyrian paused here to chuckled obsessively once more, "-And win. And, well, I just had to speak to you again." 

Qrow shoved a growl down his throat and kept a look of civility on his face. Tyrian almost seemed to be issuing a challenge. 

"Well, maybe I just haven't been asking the right questions, then." Qrow said and leaned a bit further in over the table. "What do you want from me, Tyrian?" 

Tyrian, for once in this conversation, seemed to pause and think well about his next words. He held daring eye contact with Qrow regardless, and the smirk stayed on his lips. Qrow definitely was starting to feel like this was a challenge. The way Tyrian's daring eyes were boring into his, yellow and bright with a mischievous light, they were issuing a competition. 

As Tyrian paused, Qrow decided to tease him further.

"Spit it out, sweetheart." He said, his tone both endearing and somehow disparate in the same sentence. 

Qrow felt Tyrian's leg brush against his under the table. 

"Just thought I'd see if Qrow Branwen is as good in bed as he is in battle." Tyrian's words direct and cutting, and it was all that Qrow was looking for to confirm his suspicion in his mind that Tyrian was looking to get laid. "Or, well, as good as me, at least."

"That's one battle you definitely won't win, sweetheart." Qrow stuck by the slight condescending script and pushed back against Tyrian's leg under the table. 

"Is that a bet that you're willing to take me up on?" Tyrian's hand went over Qrow's, and his eyes flickered down to Qrow's lips for a split second. 

"I would, but I'd like you to ask me properly. After all, I don't want to be seen as cheap, do I?" Qrow pulled back from the touch, enjoying the slight upset look that crossed over Tyrian's face. He wasn't about to make this easy for him. "What, you don't even buy me a drink and you ask to get laid, at least ask me properly. Since you have no time to take me out to dinner." 

Tyrian hid his frustration well but Qrow saw it anyway, and his smirk and haughty attitude amplified at the realisation that he was already getting under Tyrian's skin. Tyrian leaned back as well, and crossed his legs under the table, his arms matching the action across his scarred chest. Once again there was a spot of silence as tension filled the air and Tyrian considered what to say next. 

"As you wish." He said and leaned himself closer once more. "Qrow-can I call you Qrow?"

"Go right ahead, kid." Qrow's look was intense and burning, and all it would take for him to get going would be for Tyrian to just ask, like Qrow had demanded he do, and they would both be gone. 

"Great. Qrow. Would you be so kind as to take me up to my room and fuck me, please?" Tyrian's tone was both teasing and held a slight hint of an over-exaggerated submission somewhere in it. 

"Your wish is my command." 

Tyrian stood first, and his hand reached out to help Qrow out of the booth, then continuing to hold it as he dragged him along toward the stairwell that led upstairs, to where the rooms surely were. Qrow had half the mind to, thankfully, throw some money in the direction of the counter. Tyrian led him up and Qrow attempted to take a quick look at Tyrian's butt as he moved up the stairs, but the coat was blocking his vision.  
Tyrian evidently couldn't wait until they were inside the room, because as soon as they had turned the corner after they were up the stairs, Qrow found himself pressed harshly against the wall with Tyrian's lips on his. The kiss was burning and hot, mostly, it felt like Qrow's face was on fire. It was surprisingly gentle in a manner that Qrow was not expecting out of Tyrian. And mostly, it was good. It was very good. It felt right in all the right ways, and when Tyrian leaned his body right against Qrow's, forcing him to tilt his head down to keep their lips connected, it became a hundred times better. It was hot, and yet calculated, not messy. A certain control and yet loss of was evident in their kiss. It felt almost like their fight. Fluid and beautiful, yet harsh and fast, making Qrow's heart beat harder. 

Qrow realised that Tyrian was gaining the upper hand in their competition, and his eyes snapped open at the realisation. He grabbed Tyrian harshly by the hips and twisted them around, so their positions were swapped, eliciting a squeak out of Tyrian. Tyrian lost the look of shock after a split second, and instead replaced it with a cheeky smile, his tongue running over his teeth before he clasped his hands behind Qrow's neck and connected their lips again, his head tilting to the side. One of Qrow's hands moved from Tyrian's hip to the wall behind him, his body pressing against him, so he could feel his erection, half hard, pressed against his thigh. Qrow's lips left Tyrian's in favour of his neck, laughing inwardly when the contact made Tyrian let out a small groan. 

"We should.. probably go inside.." Tyrian rasped out harshly, and Qrow pulled away from their contact as if to show that he agreed. 

Tyrian pulled himself to the according door and pulled out a key to get them inside, Qrow wrapping his arms around his waist, moving his hair out the way, kissing the back of his neck as he waited for Tyrian's shaky hands to find their way. The second that the door cracked open Tyrian turned his body around and kissed Qrow again, this time in short, fleeting spurts, as he let himself be pushed backwards, letting Qrow shut the door behind them. The second the door shut with a click Tyrian was getting to business in unbuttoning Qrow's shirt, kissing at the flesh that manifested, Qrow shutting his eyes and leaning his head back to bask in the sensation. The second that Qrow's shirt and accompanying cape came off, Qrow decided to return the favour and slid Tyrian's coat off his shoulders, watching him unfurl his tail, slightly shorter obviously, but immediately wrapping around Qrow's thigh affectionately. It was wrapped up with a bandage at the end, tinted purple but dry. Tyrian's belt went next, then the straps that held down his shirt, and then the shirt as well, until Qrow was able to help him get his pants off, and Tyrian was standing in front of him in his underwear. Qrow took this second to slide his hands down Tyrian's chest and over the front of his underwear, enjoying the way that Tyrian's tail tightened around his thigh and his breath hitched. Tyrian pushed his hands away in favour of getting on his knees and dragging down Qrow's pants. Qrow groaned at the realisation of what Tyrian meant to do. His hands naturally furled into Tyrian's hair, and Tyrian smirked at the sensation. Tyrian teasingly grabbed at the end of Qrow's underwear and brought it down slowly, leaving kisses along his hips as he did. The second that Qrow was in view, Tyrian seemed almost overjoyed, and wasted no time licking a long stripe along Qrow's cock and then enveloping the head into his mouth. Qrow groaned and grabbed at his hair harder, tugging out the braid so he could run his hands through it properly. Tyrian didn't seem to mind, and instead seemed more caught up in pleasuring Qrow. Qrow spared only a second to think about how Tyrian very clearly had previous experience in this, and probably more rather than less. 

"Tyrian.." Qrow said slowly, his face scrunching up in pleasure "Get on the bed." 

Tyrian pulled his mouth off and smirked upwards towards Qrow, lifting himself up to full height and then moving back to sit on the bed, his tail moving playfully. Qrow came and stood over him, looking down at him for a split second, his hand rubbing gently at the side of Tyrian's face. Tyrian shut his eyes and leaned into it, his lips silky and glistening. Tyrian put his thumb on Tyrian's bottom lip, let him open his mouth press his tongue against it briefly. Tyrian's tail was curling and uncurling happily behind him. Qrow smirked and almost got the urge to coo about what a good boy Tyrian was, knowing that Tyrian would both like it and be irritated by it to a degree. He found he couldn't open his mouth, too caught up on the display in front of him. Instead, he pulled his hand back and leaned further over Tyrian's body, forcing him to lean back and pull his body further onto the bed. Qrow took this opportunity to drag Tyrian's underwear down so his erection was in view and Qrow could finally look over his whole body, his eyes hungry and admiring. He was beautiful, his long body lithe and pale, his muscles tensing as he leaned on his elbows and looked at Qrow, biting his lip. His mind flashed back to when they had fought. Tyrian's chest covered in shiny sweat from the effort, the way his chest was puffing up and down. He wanted to see him like that again. 

"There you go, staring again." Tyrian decided to tease him again. 

Qrow smiled at him, scarily close to an actual smile rather than a smirk and leaned down to kiss him again. He leaned his body against Tyrian's, so their erections rubbed against each other, and they moaned into each other's mouths at the much-needed contact. Tyrian had enough and twisted them around, so that he straddled Qrow's hips, Qrow's dick sliding against his butt. 

"Don't suppose you came prepared for this, did you?" Qrow asked, and Tyrian smiled at him, reaching for the bedside table and pulling out a condom and slick.

"I came here specifically for this, who do you take me for?" Tyrian said and he ripped the condom packet open with his teeth (which Qrow found insanely hot), sliding it on Qrow and then handing him the lube as if telling him to take care of it. 

Qrow did, grabbing it and slicking up three fingers on his left hand, pushing his fingers behind Tyrian's body and finding his way to Tyrian's hole, slowly pushing in one finger, and gauging the reaction as to when he was okay to move. Tyrian took the first one fairly easily, which urged Qrow to push in another and start to scissor them soon after. Tyrian whimpered and bit his lip when Qrow got into a rhythm, moving his hips back slightly, as if teasing Qrow. Three were in before he knew it. 

"Fuck.. that's enough, just.." Tyrian tried to find words more urging than those, but Qrow did not need to be told twice, and he pulled out his fingers carefully. 

He slicked up his covered cock and then positioned himself, holding Tyrian's hip with one hand. Tyrian's hands were on Qrow's chest, his head tilted back and his eyes shut as he waited. Qrow began to slowly push in, the head of his cock being enveloped sluggishly. Tyrian groaned loudly and then suddenly pushed his hips down to take the entire length, this time making Qrow moan loudly. They stayed like that for a second, Qrow fully in and waiting for Tyrian to indicate that it was okay for him to start moving. Tyrian's indication came in the form of him pulling his hips backwards and then grinding forward, so a small amount of friction was created, enough to drive Qrow absolutely wild, and he sat up so that Tyrian was sitting in his lap. His hands found Tyrian's hips and he slowly started to thrust, using his hands to move Tyrian's body so they could find a pace quickly. Tyrian quickly proved that he would not be staying silent, his dark hair falling on his shoulders and in front of his eyes as he slowly melded into Qrow's rhythm, moans falling out of his lips in a way that was surely illegal, lewd and enough to make Qrow bite his lip and groan. The pace picked up quickly and neither of them had a problem with it, Tyrian's hands running through Qrow's hair and urging him further. 

"Yeah.. yeah, fuck.." He whimpered breathily every now and then, as Qrow pushed himself up into his warmth again and again. 

"Tyrian.." Qrow moaned, without a follow up in mind. 

"Faster, Qrow." Tyrian's voice had lost its attempt at commanding and instead fell into pleading, his hands tugging at Qrow's hair. Qrow took a second to admire the way that Tyrian's back was curving beautifully, the way his tail was wrapping around Qrow's midsection. Then he followed by what Tyrian said and picked up the pace. 

"Fuck!" Tyrian cried out. 

"Yeah.." Qrow agreed to the cry, out of breath. 

Qrow pushed his head against the middle of Tyrian's chest and focused on the sensation, on being able to hold the man in his arms. He spared a single thought to the fact that this was a weird place to end up after they had fought for their lives, fought to kill each other. This was so far from fighting. And yet it somehow wasn't. The way he was running out of breath, their bodies were dancing together in harmony, sweat glistening on their bodies. Maybe this wasn't so widely different from fighting after all. 

His thoughts were lost as Tyrian pushed him backwards, leaving Qrow enough space to swap their position. Tyrian's back was against the mattress now, and his tail wrapped around Qrow's thigh once more. Tyrian wrapped his legs around Qrow's body and held him close, as Qrow grabbed his hands and held them over his head, starting to thrust again. Their lips met in a kiss as their release built up slowly. Tyrian briefly broke the kiss to speak.

"Please touch me.." He moaned, and one of Qrow's hands moved down to wrap around Tyrian's cock and start to jerk him off, Tyrian making a delighted yelp. 

"Gonna come.." Qrow growled and Tyrian only nodded his head, leaning in to kiss him again so Qrow could feel the way his mouth vibrated with a moan as his body shook with his orgasm. 

Qrow groaned when he felt Tyrian's body stiffen around his, his tail tightening around his thigh as well. He couldn't control himself then, and let himself go, leaving an open-mouthed lazy kiss against Tyrian's lips as they rode it out. 

The sounds of their panting filled the room. Tyrian grabbed Qrow's hand and licked his own cum off it, making something ripple up inside of Qrow. He slowly pulled himself out and kissed Tyrian once more as the faunus unfurled his tail from Qrow's body and letting him get up and throw away the condom. Neither of them thought about it much when Qrow crawled back in bed, this time under the covers with Tyrian, and wrapped his arms around him. Qrow once more had a fleeting thought that he didn't spare much detail on. That maybe in a different world, at a different time, in a different life, things would be different tonight, and he wouldn't be feeling guilt at the want to stay the entire night. The impropriety and irresponsibility of them both in the moment lay in the back of his mind, but for now forgotten. This would be surely the first and last time that something like this would happen, and next time neither of them would be able to act like anything happened. Next time they would go back to fighting. He let himself pretend that that moment would never come. That they would lie there forever. And somehow, the thought was satisfying to him. 

When he snapped himself out of his thoughts and thought of falling asleep he realised that Tyrian was already asleep. He soon followed. 

\--

When Qrow woke up, Tyrian was sitting up on the bed, his pants having just been pulled on. He pulled himself up behind him with a sleepy groan, despite his better judgement, and laid a kiss on his back. Tyrian didn't seem to complain, instead smiling and turning around to give him a kiss as well, on the lips. 

"Leaving without telling me? You just feel bad 'cuz you lost." Qrow teased, though he would not have actually blamed Tyrian if he left without saying anything. It was time to snap back to the reality that they fought on opposing sides. On the fact that he had slept with a man who's goal only a little while before that had been to kill him and kidnap his niece. 

"I was going to wake you up," Tyrian started with a smirk, and Qrow felt inclined to believe him. "And I wouldn't count that as a loss on anyone's side." 

Qrow gave him another kiss on the back, the leaning back and basking, watching him get dressed. 

"You look better when you're doing it the other way around." He teased again and revelled in the way that Tyrian's tail lazily drawled about, giving him away for the glee he felt at the comment. 

"And you look very good as you do right now." Tyrian said, "So I'm thinking, how about you stay here for as long as you desire. The room is payed for, but unfortunately I must take my leave." 

"I might just take you up on that." Qrow agreed, realising he was still tired. It was early, it seemed. The sun wasn't properly out behind the blinds of the window. 

He watched Tyrian finish getting dressed, wrapping his tail around his midsection and then tying his hair up in a quick bun, a few long strands of brown framing his long face. Qrow thought it looked better like that rather than in a braid. But he didn't say. He had said enough. Another life, another time, he would have said a lot more. 

"I guess it's time to bid you goodbye, Qrow Branwen." Tyrian said as he gathered up the last of his stuff in the room. 

"I guess it is." Qrow agreed. He kept emotion out of the remark as much as he could. But he could hear Tyrian was trying and struggling to do the same. 

Qrow got up, still naked, and briefly wrapped his arms around Tyrian, giving him a kiss. He pulled back and lay back in bed. 

"See you on the other side." He murmured as he saw Tyrian pick up his bag. 

"You will." Tyrian said with a teasing wink, and with that he had opened the door, walked out, and left it to shut behind him. 

\--

Qrow got up when the sun did, dressing himself and making his way to where Ruby, Nora, Ren and Jaune were staying. 

If Ruby had concerns as to where he stayed overnight, she didn't ask, and Qrow didn't offer an explanation, instead sulking in his guilt and yet wishing that it was not a one-time thing, somewhere in the back of his mind. 

At least that time he had won.

**Author's Note:**

> hey shoot us a comment if ya liked it mates! 
> 
> (psssttt btw i'll soon be publishing an AU on what a non canon painful version of Tyrian's backstory w some added tyrian/qrow sauce on the side so if youre interested keep an eye out!!)


End file.
